


Control

by margarks



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was guilt and pain and grief and Tony knew that it was eating away at Gibbs like a cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Through S3 – Kill Ari Part 2  
> *Warnings*: Spanking, Bondage

Tony skimmed his hand over the curve of Gibbs' ass, watching as his body trembled at the touch. As always, Gibbs was silent, holding everything in. Tony could practically feel the tension emanating off Gibbs in hard, swamping waves. There was guilt and pain and grief and Tony knew that it was eating away at Gibbs like a cancer.

Ari was dead, but so was Kate.

Tony sighed softly, arousal mixed with concern swelling inside him. He checked Gibbs' restraints, wanting to ensure that Gibbs couldn't break free, that he'd given up all control to Tony. He was beautiful, laid out this way, bare-assed and tied, ankle and wrist.

He feathered a kiss against Gibbs' nape and watched a shudder ripple down his spine. Tony settled back onto his haunches, Gibbs' ass cool against his palm as contemplated the best place to start.

It was rare that Gibbs needed this kind of taking down, and Tony felt... humbled that Gibbs trusted him enough to do it for him.

Tony snapped his wrist, dropping a love tap on the underside of Gibbs' left cheek. He did it again and again until he could feel the heat rise and some of the tension leak from Gibbs' shoulders. He switched to the right cheek and started again. He loved the way his palm tingled with each slap, loved feeling the slight shift as Gibbs sank more fully into the mattress, giving himself up to the steady rhythm of Tony's swats.

He was doing this for Gibbs, but Tony needed it, too. He had his own measure of grief and guilt to deal with and Gibbs had scared him with his pod person impersonation. Tony had never seen Gibbs so... lost. He'd pulled it together enough to find Ari and get the job done, but Tony had been afraid the entire time that Gibbs' timing, his instincts were off.

Tony doesn't remember ever feeling that kind of fear before. Once Ari was dead, anger quickly followed. Tony didn't like either feeling.

Still, Tony was careful to keep his slaps controlled. He wanted, needed, this release just as much as Gibbs did, and he would never ruin it for either of them by forgetting that.

He was patient, too, keeping both the rhythm and the strength of his slaps even until he heard the first hitch in Gibbs' breath. And even though Tony couldn't see it, he knew Gibbs' cock was hard and leaking onto the pillow Tony had placed beneath him. That tiny hitch was enough to tell Tony how close Gibbs was to giving in and letting go, how close he was to releasing that tight ball of tension that Tony knew had been churning inside Gibbs' belly for days.

Tony knew what that was like; the need to give it all up, to have someone you trusted take you to a place where you could.

Tony paused, one hand resting against Gibbs' overheated flesh and the other gently caressing his hip. He shifted, so that he was straddling Gibbs, his cock resting atop the tempting crease of his ass. He leaned forward, putting his weight on his hands as he massaged Gibbs' twin globes. He loved the bright red flush he'd left on Gibbs' skin and the soft moans Gibbs tried to muffle as Tony squeezed and rubbed the abused flesh.

He glanced up to check on Gibbs' restraints again, though he wasn't even sure why he bothered. Gibbs never struggled. Tony understood that Gibbs needed to feel restrained more than he needed to actually be restrained.

He rubbed himself against Gibbs' ass, groaning as the first drops of pre-come began to stain Gibbs' pretty red cheeks.

Gibbs was shifting, pushing back up as Tony rocked against him. Gibbs' hands were clenched into fists, his knuckles almost as white as the bedsheets.

Tony lowered himself so that he was covering Gibbs completely, his chest to Gibbs' back. He knew that Gibbs both loved and hated this position. Tony assumed it was because it made Gibbs feel the same way it did Tony, vulnerable and safe at the same time.

He pressed forward again, groaning a little at the self-inflicted torture. He trailed kisses along Gibbs' shoulder and across his nape as he continued to thrust, wanting it to last.

Gibbs always prepared himself. Tony wasn't sure why, but he didn't mind it. He liked not having to stop for anything, liked being able to bring himself to the very edge of sanity and then sliding right in, slick and sweet. He would have liked it better if Gibbs would let him watch, but Tony definitely understood the benefits of preparation.

On his next thrust, Tony inadvertently rubbed the head of his cock across Gibbs' hole and they both moaned.

"Tony." Gibbs' voice was rough, the shaky timbre sending shivers up Tony's spine.

Tony shifted, pressing more firmly against Gibbs' ass, the heat from Gibbs' spanking soaking into his skin. "This what you want, Jethro?" Tony said, reaching to position himself for the sweet slide into Gibbs' tight heat.

"Just do it," Gibbs answered, demanding even in his submission.

Tony grinned, feeling a little lighter as he moved just far enough aside to land another blow to Gibbs' right cheek. His grin faded as arousal shot through him at Gibbs' soft murmur.

Gibbs canted his hips, pressing back against Tony and opening himself up. It was amazingly hot, knowing that even though Gibbs couldn't ask for it, he needed Tony. Needed him there, pressing in, filling him and taking him outside of himself with pleasure.

Tony's mouth went dry at the thought, and he quickly moved back into position, already pushing forward. He released a hissing breath as he thrust inside, Gibbs stretching around him. He slid in, slow and smooth, until his balls were resting snug against Gibbs' ass.

Wanting to give Gibbs a second to get used to the feel of him, Tony stilled. He barked a laugh that ended in a groan when Gibbs contracted around him, demanding, silently this time. And then, when he did it again, Tony leaned forward and licked at the shell of his ear.

"You asked for it," he whispered, pulling back and thrusting in, building up a rhythm until he was slamming home each time. Gibbs was meeting every thrust, desperate little whimpers escaping his throat and fueling the fire in the pit of Tony's belly. He loved those sounds, loved making Gibbs desperate and crazy, loved making him lose control.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, his voice so low and guttural that the word was nearly unrecognizable.

Tony was so close he could feel his balls tingling.

He reached around to play with Gibbs' cock, liking the feel of it pulsing against the palm of his hand. He knew Gibbs wouldn't come until he did. Tony had tried the first time Gibbs had asked him for this. He hadn't realized then that Gibbs hadn't been fighting him, hadn't been trying to maintain control. No, Gibbs had been waiting. He'd climaxed the moment Tony had finally given in, filling Gibbs with pulse after pulse of come.

It happened the same way each time.

But, Tony still loved the feel of Gibbs' shaft in his hand. He liked stroking him, liked hearing Gibbs' ragged breath with each pull and feeling the wet evidence of his arousal. And each time Tony rubbed the head just right, Gibbs would tighten around Tony's cock bringing them both closer and closer to completion.

Gibbs moaned, pressing his face into the pillows, and Tony lost it, spilling himself in hard pulsing spurts deep into Gibbs' tight sheath. Gibbs jerked beneath him, his hot seed spilling into Tony's hand as his muscles contracted, milking the last of Tony's orgasm from him.

Tony was still trying to catch his breath when he released Gibbs from his bonds, tossing aside the ruined pillow that had been cushioning Gibbs' hips. They shifted, and Tony resisted the urge to check Gibbs' wrists for chafing. He didn't stop himself from curling close, though.

Gibbs' eyes were closed, his breathing even, but Tony knew he wasn't asleep. The excess tension was gone, the muscles of his shoulders and neck as relaxed as any ex-marine's would ever get.

Tony closed his eyes, settling back against the pillows with a sigh. He felt... good, felt free of the tension and fear and anger that had been eating at him since he'd washed Kate's blood off his face. He knew the grief would stay with him for awhile, but he was okay with that. Kate deserved nothing less.

He dropped an absentminded kiss against Gibbs' shoulder, smiling when Gibbs' reached out to briefly cup the back of his head.

"Go to sleep, Dinozzo."

Tony's smile widened. "You're welcome, boss," he said. The light but firm tap to the back of his head was no surprise and Tony knew it was Gibbs' way of saying things he couldn't say any other way.

He fell asleep not long after that, warm and sated and tucked against Gibbs' side.

 

THE END.


End file.
